Супергёрл New 52
|-|База = 700px |-|Красный Фонарь = 700px Имя: 'Кара Зор-Эл, Кара Данверс, Кара Кент, Супергёрл | Красный Фонарь 'Происхождение: DC Comics Уровень сил: '5-А, в потенциале выше | Высокий 4-С 'Классификация: Криптонка | член Корпуса Красных Фонарей Возраст: неизвестно Умения, силы и способности: Сверхчеловеческие физические характеристики, сверхчеловеческие чувства, ударные волны, энергетические атаки, бессмертие(тип 2), манипуляции теплом, полёт, космическое путешествие, абсорбция, манипуляции энергией Слабые стороны: Криптонит, магия | Снятие Красного Кольца может убить ее, Сильная Любовь может убить ее Разрушительный потенциал: Уровень планеты, выше с Солнечной вспышкой | Уровень маленькой звезды Диапазон: Планетарный Прочность/защита: Уровень планеты+ | Уровень маленькой звезды Скорость: Многократно быстрей света (обгоняла Барри Алена) | Многократно быстрее света (в разы выше прошлого) Сила на подъём: Уровень планеты | Уровень планеты+ Сила на удар: Уровень планеты | Уровень маленькой звезды Выносливость: Сверхчеловеческая, не требует еды, воды или воздуха Интеллект: Высокий, огромные вычислительные способности Боевые навыки: Высокие Атаки, техники и способности: Криптонская физиология - физиология криптонцев походит на земную, но имеет более эффективную клеточную структуру, также поглощая свет желтой звезды криптонцы получает сверхествественные способности *'Поглощение солнечной энергии' - основа и источник силы криптонцев. Также под солнечным светом, криптонцы имеют бесконечную выносливость и крайне сильную регенерацию, также они постоянно поглощают силу, сохраняя ее **''Солнечная бомба'' - испускает всю накопленную энергию в виде взрыва солнечной энергии, сила которого многократно превосходит силу солнечных вспышек *'Сверхчеловеческая сила '- Кара обладает сверхчеловеческой силой, ее удары наносили значительный вред Супермену и Чудо-Женщине, также она была способна пробить планету *'Сверхчеловеческая прочность' - ее прочность была достаточной чтоб чтоб блокировать удары Супермена и Лобо *'Сверхчеловеческий слух' - способна слышать любой шум на планете, также способна сконцентрироваться на определенный звук. Однако это может работать и против нее, достаточно сильная звуковая волна способна оглушить ее *'Сверхчеловеческое зрение' - зрение криптонцев позволяет идеть весь электромагнитный спектр, их глаза могут работать как телескоп или микроскоп, также они могут видеть в абсолютной темноте *'Сверхчеловеческое дыхание' - при помощи своих легких способна создавать мощные ураганы и ветры, также может с помощью своего дыхание замораживать объекты практические до абсолютного нуля *'Полёт' - манипулируя гравитонами криптонцы способны летать с сверхсветовой скоростью "With blood and rage of crimson red. Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate. We'll burn you all, that is your Fate!" Кольцо Красного фонаря - кольцо фонаряд дающее своем носителю множество способностей. Заряжается от малой батареи, которая связана с главной батарей на Измолте, которую питает Красный Эмоциональный Спектр - Энергия Ярости *'Искажение Сущности ' - постоянно нося Красное Кольцо, оно меняет физиологию владельца, пользователи кольца находиться в состоянии постоянной неконтролируемой ярости, они способны думать только об разрушении и мести, также кольцо постепенно заменяет сердце, а кровь заменяется жидким огнём с чрезвычайно высокой температурой *'Красная Энергия' - используя красную энергию владелец кольца способен контролировать фундаментальные силы вселенной - гравитации, радиации, свет, силу и прочие. При этом сила кольца ограничена лишь силой воображения владельца. *'Красная плазма' - Кара может изрыгать особую смесь кислоты и напалма, которая поджигает и отравляет врага, пламя от этой способности горит даже в космосе. Эта смесь с легкостью прожигала барьеры других фонарей *'Манипуляции энергией' - Фонари могут создавать с помощью кольца силовые поля, взрывы, лазеры, лучи и т.д. На самом деле контроль над энергией у фонарей не ограничен красивыми взрывами и лазерами. Они могут контролировать разные типы энергии, включая электромагнитный спектр. К примеру фонари могут манипулировать магнитными полями целых планет. *'Полёт' - также одна из базовых способностей кольца, это возможность полёта Фонаря как в пределах планеты, так и в космосе. Такая способность достигается контролем над анти-гравитонами, и если в пределах планеты персонажи развивают сверхзвуковые и выше скорости, то в открытом космосе они способны без проблем достигать сверхсветовых скоростей. *'Энергетические конструкции' - основная способность колец, это создание энергетических конструкций из неизвестного науке материала. Сложность конструкции, её размеры и прочее также напрямую зависит от силы и умений пользователя самого кольца. Это может быть как живое существо, так и неодушевленный предмет, все что угодно - самолёт, пистолет, бейсбольная бита, целая планета. Красные Фонари из-за постоянной ярости довольно плохо контролируют эту способность - создавать достаточно сложные конструкции способны только Кара и Атроцитус *'Манипуляции температурой' - способность манипулировать температурой, создавая пространство с адским жаром или температурой ниже абсолютного нуля. *'Телепортация' - кольцо имеет функцию телепортации, позволяет как напрямую телепортироваться куда-либо во вселенной мгновенно, так и открывать пространственные дыры или порталы и перемещаться через них. *'Манипуляции Яростью' - любой пользователь Кольца способен манипулировать Яростью, забирать ее или же наоборот заражать Яростью других Категория:Профили персонажей Категория:Инопланетяне Категория:Уровень 5 Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Уровень 4